


fat yet thin

by CurriedSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Isaac Beamer Versus the Supernatural (Undertale), Anorexia, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Drew can see that he's fat, and is forced to believe it. He chooses to do something about it.The only problem? It's not true.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	fat yet thin

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation of my last fic? I felt as if this worked better as a standalone.
> 
> I wrote this all in the span of several hours, apologies if it's bad.

Drew’s stomach let out another growl, low and loud. The small boy put down his PSP and whined, brushing a hand against his stomach. In Drew’s eyes, his stomach was ballooned out in front of him, which rested on his thighs, which were huge and flabby, and rubbed together when he walked. But in reality, his stomach curved inwards, you could see his ribs clear as day, and his hip bones poked out, as if they were knives. And as for his legs? They were practically twigs, with a one to two inch gap between them. He was pretty much skeletal in appearance now, but somehow, he hadn’t been questioned about it.

He’d gone to the mall with Chris and Nevin a while back, since Chris needed new clothes and Xavier, being the asshole he was, wouldn’t buy Chris any new ones. He had told his son to buy clothes with his own money, but the problem there was that Chris barely had enough money to buy himself a shirt at a thrift store. And he didn’t have a job either. Luckily Nevin came to the rescue, having snuck Chris out of his house while Xavier was drunk one Saturday so they could get Chris some new clothes. 

That day, while Chris was trying to convince Nevin to head into a Hot Topic, Drew had wandered off with his share of money to his usual clothing store. It wasn’t a chain clothing store, technically; it had multiple stores, but not outside of the state. Honestly, Drew would be surprised if he found a location outside of Foxfield. But this clothing store, while not that well known in other parts of California, did have it’s pros. For example, good-looking clothes at a fairly inexpensive price.

Drew didn’t expect the clothes that he picked out to fit him. And he was right, but not in the way that he expected. Instead of them being too small for him, like he imagined they would, they were too  _ big.  _ **_Way_ ** too big. In fact, as soon as he pulled the first pair of jeans up, they fell right back down to his bony ankles.

So Drew did the reasonable thing. He went down a few sizes. Then a couple more. And some more after that. The small sophomore was getting frustrated, until he finally found a size that fit him.

A size zero.

Drew still remembered the proud feeling that swelled in his chest as he examined himself in the mirror. Before, he was a size sixteen, but look at him now!

_ But you can do better, can’t you? _

Drew froze up. He had never heard that voice before, never, not even in nightmares. The voice was sickly sweet, but at the very same time, it made him feel colder than ice cold all over, as if his body was being frozen. His breath caught in his throat; he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, but in the corner of his eye he saw a figure behind him, all black and shadowy. He tried to get a good glimpse, but they seemed to melt away before he got the chance.

_ What’s the matter? Think you can’t get thinner? You’re still fat, y’know. _

“What?” Drew mouthed wordlessly, glancing in the mirror. Staring back at him, or what he thought was staring back at him, was a horribly obese version of himself; he had a fat neck and a double chin, and a huge gut that refused to be covered fully by his shirt. Giant love handles poured out from the sides of his jeans, which seemed nearly ready to rip apart into shreds due to the size of his thick, flabby thighs. 

He shook his head, pinching his side hard, thinking that he was trapped in some sort of dream or nightmare, but the pain told him that this was very much real.

“Am...I really that fat?” Drew mumbled, tears pricking at the corners of his brown eyes. “This...this can’t be real…”

_ Oh, stop lying to yourself. You know it’s real. In fact, I’m sure everyone has noticed. _

“Everyone?” Drew was beginning to shake uncontrollably as he leaned against the wall for support. There was no way he was really this fat! He couldn’t believe it, he refused to believe it!

_ Oh, yes. In fact, they probably chose not to say anything because they didn’t want to hurt you. Especially Nevin. _

Then Drew’s whole world seemed to stop spinning. 

The oddly chilly voice in his head kept talking, but the thoughts in Drew’s mind were drowning it out. Well, it wasn’t technically multiple thoughts. It was more of a single train of thought, being repeated over and over and over again as if it were a broken record: Was he really that fat? Why didn’t anybody tell him that he was that fat? Why didn’t Nevin say anything about it? Is that why Nevin was so protective over him? Because he was a total fatass, who needed to be protected twenty four hours a day, every day, because he was a weakling who couldn’t fight back against someone who was trying to hurt him, let alone try to defend himself?

There were tears in Drew’s eyes as he peeled off the pants and put them back. He was going to buy some cute clothes if he could fit into them, but now that he realized how “fat” he truly was, he had bought baggy, ugly-looking clothes instead, to hide the fact that he was so incredibly, disgustingly fat, that his friends and family wouldn’t even discuss it with him.

And that day, Drew had started a new regime. No more than 300 calories a day. If he went over, he’d only eat half that amount, or not eat anything at all. Exercising was boosted from one hour to three, with one hour added for every extra hundred calories consumed. He’d fast several times a week, only drinking water, juice, coffee, or tea on those days.

The numbers on the scale were dropping faster than lightning, but Drew didn’t see a difference in the mirror. He still “looked” and felt as fat as ever.

He wanted to scream and cry and tear his thinning hair out with his pale, cold, and bony hands. What was he doing wrong? Why wasn’t he getting thinner?

He filled his search history with questions about calories, what exercises burned the most calories per hour/per minute/per thirty minutes, and lots of very low calorie recipes and extreme cardio workout videos that he did in the dead of night, while Nevin was asleep.

He was so, so hungry. He felt weak all the time. He even passed out once or twice while home alone. 

But it’d be worth it in the end, surely.


End file.
